Bleach Band Festa
by Angelwings228
Summary: A natural 'Battle of the sexes' Band A: Rukia, Rangiku, Momo. Yachiru, Nemu. Band B: Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Izuru, Byakuya. I'm sorry i suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy the story more than you do this.
1. Chapter 1

02:26

Name: Bleach Band Festa 2010

By: angelwings228

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. This includes all characters and their personalities.

Summary: 'High School Musical' has gone as far as the Seteitei. Battle of the sexes. Band A: Rukia, Momo, Nemu, Rangiku, Yachiru. Band B: Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Kenpachi.

Pairings: N/A

Spoilers: None. Cero. Nada.

BLEACH BAND FESTA 2010

"What?!" Rangiku yelled, whirling around to face Momo. "Umm… yeah." Momo said while twisting her robes. "It was on the Women's Association bulletin this morning. We need to report to the office by 5 today." Rangiku groaned as she flipped back to the book she was reading. This was not going to be good. Her thoughts did brighten though when she came up with an idea that many others of the Women's Association were thinking about. She grinned slyly at Momo. "Momo lets get the taicho to come." Momo looked up "What?! Toshiro-Kun?!" Rangiku grinned and hopped up. "I'll see you at 5!" With that she left in search of her short, stubborn taicho.

At 5 that day the ladies met in their office, which happened to be a secretly installed room in Byakuya's manor. "Where's the chair woman?" Rukia asked. "She said she needed to get some snacks" Rangiku said, yawning. On the other side of the room the men who had been dragged there sat in a corner. "Why did I agree to do this?" Ichigo groaned. Ikkaku patted him on the back. "It's alright, at least you won't die if you didn't come." Ichigo frowned at him "Wrong. Rukia would kill me if I hadn't come." Renji leaned over "So Hitsugaya-taicho…" Toshiro glared at him and sighed "Ask Matsumoto" After that he didn't talk much. Izuru tentatively spoke up. "The only reason I came is because Hisagi told me that Rangiku was bringing sake…" Everyone looks at him in a strange way and Izuru blushed. Ikkaku leaned back on the paneled wall. "I wonder how these crazy people got the idea of starting a band." Ichigo has a vague memory of Rukia sneaking a magazine with 'High School Musical 4' written on it. At that moment the secret door slides open. Yachiru comes skipping in with Kenpachi dragging a huge grand piano. All of the present but Toshiro bow to Kenpachi. "where did you find the piano chair woman?" Momo said. Yachiru looks up at her an says "This thing? I found it in the basement while looking for snacks. It made a weird sound so I got Ken-Chan to bring it up here. At that point all think": Byakuya's Secret Passion For Classical Music?!

"Nii-sama?!" said Rukia

"Taicho?!" said Renji

"Byakuya?!" said Toshiro

"Wha-?!" said Ichigo.

LATER

After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors the instruments were decided. Everyone was given a chance to get familiar with their instrument. Then they would show what they knew or what they had learned in that short time. The ladies zeroed in on Momo. "What!" She said. Rangiku smiled as she leaned toward her "Momo, you're going first." Momo nervously clacked her drumsticks together. "ummm. I'm just gonna play something random" With that she played a complicated drum movement. At the end of her presentation everyone gawked. Momo blushes a little as she waited for the others to comment. "Momo! What the hell were you thinking when you said that you couldn't play!" screeched Rukia. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" repeated Momo as she coward behind the base drum. Rukia played Sonata No. 13. Afterwards she explained that Byakuya had taught her how to play. "Sooo.. you knew about the piano after all Rukia…" said Ichigo while poking her side in a suspicious way. "Yeah, but I couldn't tell anyone." She said sheepishly. In the background Yachiru and Rangiku were rocking out on the two guitars they had managed to get. They had finally gotten over their fight on who should have the electric and who should have the base. That was settled with another game of rock, paper, scissors. Nemu had a surprisingly nice voice which caused another lecture from Rukia on how she should talk more instead of always saying "Yes Mayuri-sama, No Mayuri- sama"

"Now see the guys over there can't do anything but fight. What's all brawn with no brain?" Rukia smirked. Several of the other ladies joined in until it was a laughing fit. Rangiku rushed over. "Shut up! Or my taicho's gonna turn you into a ice cube!" "And Ken-Chan's gonna fry you!" Yachiru chirped. In few minutes time the guys had formed a band. Toshiro had reluctantly gone to the drums and Ichigo and Izuru got the guitars. Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Renji had made up the trio who were singing. The only spot they couldn't fill in the keyboard/piano. "ARGHHH!" yelled Ichigo. "We need to fill that spot!" All the guys turned to him. "Why are you trying so hard?" asked Izuru. Ichigo looked up and said in an admitting voice "Rukia and I made a bet. If we did worse than them or something along those lines I would need to call Byakuya 'Nii-sama' for 2 weeks." The rest looked at him in pity. SWISH the trap door opened and Byakuya came in. Everyone gasps and bows. "Rukia that was a very foolish bet. I will not have this imbecile call me 'Nii-sama' for 2 weeks much less at all." He then turned to Ichigo and glared at him. "I will fill in the spot for the piano." Ichigo says "H-Hai" Rukia tried her best no to glare at him. "Nii-sama, the rules are that each band has 2 weeks to prepare for the bout. The judges are Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake- taicho, and Unohana-taicho." Byakuya nodded curtly "And where is this bout taking place" Rukia looked down. "With all due respect but it's going to take place-" Ichigo steps up. "Oi. Rukia stop with the formality. It's getting on my nerves" He turns to Byakuya "Byakuya, it's in that huge secret room under this one.-" Rukia smacks Ichigo in the head. "Screw you!" Ichigo starts yelling at her and the two get in a fight. "Way of Binding No. 3" in a flash on light Ichigo ends up on the floor. Rukia smirks "You were never good at Kido anyway" Byakuya lets Ichigo go with a flick of his hand. "Byakuya-" Ichigo says while rubbing his wrists. "Silence." He looks at Rukia in a stern way "Rukia, I can't have you injuring Ichigo in a situation like this. I refuse to have him call me 'Nii-sama. If you'd rather not have him dead then I suggest that you leave him alone." Everyone stares at him with their mouths hanging open. After a couple of seconds the people start milling around and planning their presentation on the bout.

2 WEEKS LATER

6th Company's office:

"Dammit! Damn the Kami, Damn the Kami! Damn the Zanpakuto for all I care!" yelled Renji

Zabimaru materializes. SLAP

5th company's office:

"Momo start us off" yelled Rukia. "H-Hai!" replied Momo. She tapped her drumsticks on the side of the base drum. "one, two ,three, GO" she counted off. Rukia plays the piano intro. Nemu stepped up to the microphone in front of her and took a deep breath. "I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cried…" She started singing with a slight Asian accent. Rangiku comes in with a soft base rhythm . "When you're gone.." Yachiru starts going crazy with her guitar solo. "This is not gonna work out! Switch to Plan B!" yells Rukia.

The secret room underneath the secret room in Byakuya's manor:

"Byakuya never told us about this room..," Ukitake said as he stood in the doorway to the basketball court sized room. Kyoraku looked at the paneled walls and said "It says 'Urahara Shoten' here. Old Hat and Clogs probably did it." "You may be right Kyoraku but without Byakuya noticing? He must have gotten better at installing." Kyoraku turns to the door. "Didn't Matsumoto say that she had a room full of sake around here?" Ukitake laughs "You can go find it after the competition…" He looks up to see that Kyoraku had already left. "Oh dammit. Nanao's going to kill me" He rushes out of the room.

MEANWHILE

6th company's office:

"Ahhh, Kuchiki-taicho I need to know which secret room we are meeting in. Is it the company office sized one, the company barrack sized one, or the company courtyard sized one.?"

This is a first so please review and help me out…


	2. Epilogue

BBF)!)E 00:18

Name: BLEACH BAND FESTA EPILOUGE

By: angelwings228

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach

Spoilers: 00000

This is part two.

The epilogue.

Ichigo walked across the court yard of the Sereitei when a flash of red hair caught his eye. He turned to see Renji "Oi Pineapple head!" He called Renji by the nickname he had gained for his hairstyle and short temper. TONK Renji clashed heads with Ichigo "The minute I get out of this cast I am gonna bust your head."

FLASHBACK

"What the hell was that? You call that a band? Rukia yells

Ichigo looks pissed "Well you guys had more practice! Anyway we were under a lot of pressure! " Ichigo looks pointedly at Byakuya who glares back at him. "It wasn't the captains fault!" Renji said in defense. SHOOOM. Ichigo and Renji both pull out their zanpakutos and start to fight. Matsumoto and Momo try not to laugh in the background. Matsumoto takes a breath and steps up "That's right you idiots. Man up and deal with it!" Ikkaku pulls a fist in front of her "You wanna fight it out then?" Matsumoto smirks "Fine then. Lets see if you can do something better than us." She put a hand on her zanpakuto "Growl, Haineko" From that point on the room broke into all out battle. Matsumoto attacks Ikkaku while Renji, Rukia and Ichigo fight in another area. Nemu and Byakuya have managed to sneak away during some unknown time. Momo approaches Toshiro. "Momo, you wouldn't" he says. Momo smiles "This'll only be for awhile. Anyway it's a chance for us to have fun! Bakudo 9 Hyorin!" Just as Rukia was about to chop off Renji's hair they all feel a strange reiatsu. "Now, I will end this battle" Kenpachi says while taking off his eye patch.

FLASHBACK END

"Half of us ended up in 4th company!" Renji yelled at the top of his lungs. Ichigo backs away slowly. "And all of us have to call taicho 'Nii-sama' !" Renji continued to rant until Byakuya shunpo-ed to the courtyard and ended the angst. In 10th company's office Matsumoto, Momo, and Rukia were slowly sorting out the goods they had won. "Isn't that Ichigo's reiatsu?" Momo asked. Matsumoto looked up from the bag of chips she was going through "Yeah, and Renji's too". Rukia yawned. "I feel Nii-sama's. Don't worry he'll kick their asses." The three ladies silently went back to sorting.

ZE END

(A/N) Okay I know the ending was bad but I was in a writers block. Please review!


End file.
